THE END
by Lady Rebecca of the Night Walkers and Element Holders
Summary: What could never be the climactic final show down of the HP series.
1. Mary Sue saves the day

THE END!

(AN-just something that poped into my head. can't wait for the flames)

Harry Potter was working in the garden when a girl approached him. Her bizarre appearance startled him; hair the color of blood with silver, dark purple, and, black highlights hung down her back, and that was not the half of it. She was clad in a tight fitting suit of almost medieval armor and had a gun in her hand.

"W…wh…who a…are you?" he stuttered under her awesome beauty.

"I ," she said in a regal tone, "am your savior."

In his utter eloquence he spoke again, "Huh?"

"I just killed Voldemort and am now rubbing it in your face," she said with a smirk. "The prophesy was a dud and I killed him off with my BFG 1."

"I bow to your power," he said in a daed voice as he bowed to her strength.

(AN-How do you like them apples? Huh?)


	2. and joins the dark

"Accio, Voldemort! Accio, Tom Riddle!" Harry Potter shouted in no particular direction.

p

p

p

pp

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

ppp

pp

p

pp

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

p

ppp

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

pp

p

p

Wand in one hand, rocket launcher in the other.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

oo

oo

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

oo

oooo

o

o

ooo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

oo

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

ten minutes later

* * *

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

The Almighty Dark Lord of evilness known as Voldemort, fell from the sky, creating a big Dark-Lord-Shaped dent in the grassy landscape.

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

ff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

fff

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

f

Harry took advantage of his opponents temporary discombobulation to speak, "Asta lavista, Baby!"

u

u

uu

u

u

u

uuu

u

uu

u

u

uu

uu

u

u

u

u

uuu

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

uu

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

uu

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

uu

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

u

uuuu

u

u

uu

uu

u

u

u

u

u

u

Harry pulled the trigger and blasted that epitome of evil to kingdom come and Timbuktu.

c

c

c

cccc

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

cc

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

cc

c

cc

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

cc

c

cc

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

He put the rocket launcher down on the charred grass and thought to himself. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

kk

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

kk

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

kk

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

k

kk

k

k

k

* * *

I claim Divine intervention. 


	3. but never uses muggle technology

"Accio, Voldemort! Accio, Tom Riddle!" Harry Potter shouted in no particular direction.

Wand in one hand, rocket launcher in the other.

ten minutes later

The Almighty Dark Lord of evilness known as Voldemort, fell from the sky, creating a big Dark-Lord-Shaped dent in the grassy landscape.

Harry took advantage of his opponents temporary discombobulation to speak, "Asta lavista, Baby!"

Harry pulled the trigger and blasted that epitome of evil to kingdom come and Timbuktu.

He put the rocket launcher down on the charred grass and thought to himself. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

I claim Divine intervention.


	4. and needs lurve, too!

"So…This will be the end of it all eh, Tommy Boy?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Voldemort.

"Someone needs a HUG!" Harry walked across the battle field towards Voldemort, arms outstretched.

"NOOOOO! Don't TOUCH me!" Voldemort cried trying to run away. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he actually being in his late seventies,he was too slow for our hero. He was caught up in a hug before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious thrice!

"ACK!" then Voldemort spontaneously combusted.

"Ooh, death by hug. That sucks," said one of the corpses that littered the battle field.


End file.
